digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigimonWiki talk:Digivolution References/World
RD/Decode item Evolutions So, in Decode some characters apparently use item evolved forms in the Colosseum and give out the Evolution items when defeated. What do we do with these? Do we simply list it as a normal Evolution, or do we treat it as the Digimentals? For reference, the forms and items in question are these below, info taken from here, most from this section. *Niko's Sashenka: Magnamon. Golden Armor of Miracles, which evolves any Perfect-level Digimon to Magnamon. Implies MachGaogamon > Magnamon. *Akiho's Digitorin: Examon. Dragon Emperor's Gigantic Lance, which evolves any Ultimate-level Digimon to Examon. Implies Hououmon > Examon. *Yuuya's Black: Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Imperial Dragon's Ancient Cannon, which evolves any Perfect-level Digimon to Imperialdramon FM. Since we don't Black's Perfect form, this may have no importance, unless we want to claim BlackWarGreymon X > Imperialdramon FM. *Mirei's LadyDevimon: Lilithmon. Bewitching Hairpin, which evolves any Perfect to Lilithmon. Implies LadyDevimon > Lilithmon. **Mirei also uses Ofanimon in the same battle, but the Virgin's Javelin is not listed as a reward for this battle. Nevertheless, some trailers and screenshots for Decode imply an Ofanimon is an important character in the "Scheming Demon Lords" chapter, but I don't know if it's Mirei's Ofanimon. *Rina's V.V.: **30F: V-dramon. Proof of V-Tamer, which evolves any Child to V-dramon. It should be noted that Rina also uses V-dramon in 20F, where the prize is a Golden Acorn. **40F: AeroV-dramon. Sword-horn of the Pterosaur, which evolves any Adult to AeroV-dramon. **Sky Room: UlforceV-dramon. Blue Armor of Swiftness, which evolves any Perfect to UlforceV-dramon. *One of the Free Battles in the Sky Room is a five parts battle titled "Let's test you", which goes Taichi (WarGreymon X) -> Daisuke (Imperialdramon PM) -> Takato (Dukemon X) -> Masaru (ShineGreymon) -> Taichi (Omegamon X). The rewards are the Eventual X-Antibody (Omegamon > Omegamon X), Supreme X-Antibody (Dukemon > Dukemon X), and X-Antibody of Miracles (Magnamon > Magnamon X). The X-Antibody of Miracles has no relevance as Daisuke apparently never uses Magnamon X, but the other two may imply Omegamon > Omegamon X and Dukemon > Dukemon X. *Also, in both Re:Digitize and Decode, Lili and Sebastian give the Bewitching Hairpin and the Golden Heavenly Wings (Seraphimon) when defeated individually, which may imply their Digimon are also item-evolved. However, when defeated together they give the Evolution data for Seraphimon and Lilithmon from their Digivices. **By the way, Lili's Partners appear to be the same Digimon. In one of the battles, where she uses Monzaemon, she mentions Catherine evolved, and at Signpost Forest, Mirei mentions she only has two Partners due to a special process that violates the normal rules of the Digital World (Spanish Digimon Wikia claims she has multiple personality disorder), so Numemon > Monzaemon > Lilithmon. :By the way, nowhere in the Japanese Wiki is stated the characters absolutely use these items (although I saw one Japanese site claiming Akiho does, and far as I know Examon can only be obtained by the DEGL), only that they hand them upon defeat, and in Re:Digitize Sebastian and Lili make no claim of using these items, so them using these items is only conjecture. What do we want to do? 22:33, October 4, 2014 (UTC) ::For characters which drop the items, I'm leaning toward it being implied that they use the items and thus fall almost gameplay-esque under DW:EVOLVE. I still need some more time to think over this though. Lanate (talk) 02:31, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, this feels like the Mutant Digivolution situation to me (or D-Cyber, which was just...a mess). I feel like it would make most sense to use these as forms of the Digimon character on its character page, but not EVOLVE-passing evolutions. 01:20, October 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::Honestly, to me this feels more like the Spirits. Agnimon: Anyone + H Spirit of Flame. Examon: Any Mega + Dragon Emperor's Gigantic Lance. 13:55, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::I guess that's fair, too. However, I would feel uncomfortable treating them as EVOLVE-compatible evolutions even with that treatment, unless we're bringing in the Electro Ring, Teddy Suit, and all other analagous items from other World games. 18:34, October 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I'm uncomfortable treating them as EVOLVE-compatible because they still seem like gameplay items to me. Things like the Spirits or Digi-Eggs are more lore-based. Until that changes, I'd rather leave them on the character and game pages. Lanate (talk) 02:57, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Digimon World 3 Guidebook The Digimon World 3: Aratanaru Bouken no Tobira: Complete Guidebook (ISBN 4-88787-049-3) lists the following Digivolutions as "標準進化", which I think means Standard Evolution: *Kotemon > Dinohumon > Kyukimon > SlashAngemon *Koemon > Hookmon > Assaultmon > Cannondramon *Bearmon > Gryzmon > GrappuLeomon > Marsmon *Renamon > Kyubimon > Taomon > Sakuyamon *Patamon > Angemon > HolyAngemon > Seraphimon *Agumon > Greymon > MetalGreymon > WarGreymon > Omegamon *Guilmon > Growmon > MegaloGrowmon > Dukemon Would this be DW:EVOLVE-worthy, or simply meaning standard in terms of gameplay? Lanate (talk) 03:11, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :What's the context it's listing them in? And is the guide an official Ultimania-style affair, or is it third party like how Bradygames does the Kingdom Hearts guides? 13:02, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Funnily enough, despite the fact that they have the same publishers as Ultimania, I think it's more the Bradygames situation, so I'm withdrawing it. Lanate (talk) 02:02, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Ruling on a few Next Order profiles I added the Field Guide digivolutions, though I think some should be decided whether they count. Meaning, Agumon > BlackAgumon, Gabumon > BlackGabumon, Stingmon > Paildramon and Terriermon > Growlmon, Gallantmon > ChaosGallantmon (probably slide/mode change?), Omnimon > Omnimon Zwart (slide form/mode change since temporary?), Many Diaboromon > Armageddemon, ??? to MegaKabuterimon (Blue). I left comments on the actual page after each one that I think is disputed. Marcusbwfc (talk) 19:35, June 8, 2018 (UTC)